Molly siempre tiene la razón
by Anitikis
Summary: Es sabido por todos que la esposa de Arthur Weasley jamás se equivoca, y más aun cuando se trata de aconsejar a su hijo sobre… ¡¿condones! /ONE-SHOT/


**_Disclaimer:_**_Todo lo que reconozcan aqui pertenece a J. K. Rowling, excepto claro__ la trama. No se tampoco si adjudicarmela, porque no salio de mi cabeza sino de una anecdota que me contaron, pero bueno... Hagamos de cuenta que es mia.  
_

* * *

**Molly siempre tiene la razón **

-Ron ¿crees que a tu madre le agrade algún libro de cocina?- pregunto Hermione, tomando de la estantería un enorme libro marrón cuyo título rezaba "La enciclopedia de los manjares ingleses".

-No se- respondió el muchacho con voz cansada antes de proferir un largo bostezo, el cual era el decimo en menos de veinte minutos. Se tallo los ojos con fuerza en un intento por despertarse, pero sabía que aquella misión era inútil puesto que, para Ronald Weasley, no había nada más aburrido que una librería.

-¿Y qué opinas uno de jardinería? He visto que últimamente uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es decorar el patio trasero de la Madriguera- comento la castaña pensativa, dejando en su lugar el pesado tomo de cocina y tomando esta vez otro libro aun mas grande titulado "1001 cosas que todo jardinero debe conocer". Si el pelirrojo no se equivocaba, aquel era el vigésimo cuarto libro que su novia levantaba del aparador y del cual pedía una opinión.

-Si- atino a responder el joven, tratando de no perder los estribos mas ya estaba al límite de su paciencia… En esos momentos se preguntaba ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan indecisas? Ni que aquello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. Solo se trataba de comprar un regalo de navidad para su madre, una persona tan sencilla que solo se conformaría con que el día de navidad su familia estuviese reunida -Hermione a mamá le gustara cualquier cosa que tú le regales… Es más, creo que hasta no hace falta que le des un regalo- agrego al instante, con la posibilidad de que asi la susodicha se decidiera y comprar de una buena vez alguno de los libros del aparador.

-Debo regalarle algo, porque sería de muy mala educación que yo pasara las fiestas en tu casa y no les diera un obsequio a tus padres- recito ella, por enésima vez en ese día, sin siquiera voltear la vista al pelirrojo ya que observaba, esta vez, con minuciosidad un ejemplar de una novela rosa de Danielle Steel.

-Harry también se quedara y no veo que ande tan preocupado por las compras navideñas- espeto el menor de los hombres Weasley de mala gana, recordando como su mejor amigo apenas si se había ocupado de buscarle un regalo a su hermanita el día en que ambos fueron al Callejón Diagon.

-Porque él es hombre, Ronald, y como ustedes suelen ser muy descuidados sería normal que se olvidara de comprarle algo a tus padres; pero yo no puedo ir con las manos vacías- objeto Hermione con un deje de ironía, devolviendo a su lugar el libro de Danielle Steel y tomando esta vez uno de poesía de Alfred Tennnyson- Y ya no me distraigas o sino nunca saldremos de la tienda-

Asi fue como acabo la conversación, luego de lo cual la castaña se perdió tras uno de los tantos estantes de la librería y el muchacho se desplomo sobre un escalón de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso del local… No era asi como pensaba que terminaría cuando se ofreció a venir con su novia hasta el Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas para su madre, pero decidió que lo mejor sería esperar paciente sentado y no quejarse más ante Hermione para que pudieran marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Aun faltaban dos días para Nochebuena y, debido a las vacaciones de navidad brindadas por Hogwarts, los hijos menores de los Weasley, junto a Harry y Hermione, disfrutaban del receso invernal en la Madriguera… Bueno ellos y todos Weasley, puesto que ese año Arthur pidió explícitamente a los integrantes de su familia que regresaran a casa para que disfrutaran de las festividades juntos, ya que luego de la perdida de Fred el pasado mayo su mujer no se encontraba bien anímicamente. Había sido difícil convencer a los Granger de que aceptaran todo esto, por el hecho de que era la primera navidad que celebrarían luego de estar mucho tiempo separados y porque además no les agradaba mucho la idea de que su hija durmiera en la casa de su actual novio, mas la promesa de que Hermione regresaría con ellos para celebrar año nuevo, y que por supuesto no estaría con Ron a solas en su cuarto, basto para que accedieran.

La noche anterior, luego de que la castaña expusiera durante de la cena con los Weasley que vendría a Londres de compras, Molly le pidió que pasara por la tienda de Madame Malkin a retirar unas túnicas de su esposo. Por supuesto que la muchacha acepto gustosa y el asunto quedo zanjado, pero a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando bajaba a desayunar, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Ron ya se hallaba levantado y estaba dispuesto a acompañarla. Al aparecerse en Londres, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al Callejón Diagon, en donde Hermione compro plumas y pergaminos y Ron se encargo de buscar el pedido de Molly; al terminar, por pedido de la castaña, se dirigieron a Oxford Street, en donde se dedicaron a recorrer diversas tiendas, a fin de que la muchacha comprase algunos regalos de navidad, siendo la ultima la inmensa librería en la que todavía se encontraban.

Paso otra media hora antes de que se retiraran del lugar, más Hermione, luego de mucho pensarlo y para disgusto de su novio, opto por no comprar ningún libro.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Me hiciste esperar alrededor de una hora, y todo para que al final no llevaras ningún libro- rezongo molesto el pelirrojo, cargando con todas bolsas de las compras, mientras ambos recorrían la zona comercial en busca de algún callejón desierto para desaparecer mediante magia.

-Si me hubieras ayudado a decidir quizás si terminaba comprando uno- le respondió la castaña de mala gana cruzándose de brazos, mas para evitar una pelea innecesaria agrego -Igual esto de comprarle un libro a tu madre no me convencía, creo que lo mejor será un perfume-

-Pues que te acompañe Ginny, porque yo no pienso malgastar otra mañana de mis vacaciones de invierno de este modo- espeto Ron molesto, para luego cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua… Hablo más de lo que hubiese querido- Hermione yo…-

-Si piensas que estar conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo, mejor iré a comprar yo sola el perfume para tu madre- sentencio Hermione al tiempo que dedicaba a su novio una gélida mirada y echaba a andar con prisa por la transitada calle, con el claro propósito de dejarlo atrás.

Suspirando vencido, el pelirrojo inicio la difícil carrera de alcanzarla sin golpear, con las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, a la masa de turistas que ese día abarrotaban las calles de Londres… Eso de que Hermione lo dejara con palabras en la boca no era nada nuevo, mejor dicho era algo cotidiano en su relación, puesto que Ron a veces no podía controlar ese impulso que tenia de decir las cosas sin pensar.

-Espera, Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo tomándole la mano, cuando al fin logro darle alcance gracias que el paso de los autos en una esquina impedían a los peatones cruzar la calle-No quise decir eso- la susodicha aun se mostraba ofendida, ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, razón por la cual Ron arrojo las bolsas al suelo y la tomo de la cintura -Sabes que me encanta estar contigo, pero esto de levantarme temprano para recorrer todo Londres solo por unos regalos navideños no es lo mío- susurro a su oído, para luego depositar un casto beso sobre su frente y enterrar su cabeza en la mata de pelo castaño de la joven.

-Y entonces ¿por qué te ofreciste a venir conmigo si no querías?- inquirió ella con suavidad, mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo de su novio depositando su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos… Hermione adoraba tenerlo asi de cerca. Adoraba que su aliento le rozara el cuello erizándole todo el cuerpo; que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal cuando estaba con ella; que la rodeara con sus brazos como si asi pudiese protegerla de todo aquello que quisiera hacerle daño; que la tratara como una muñeca de porcelana como si fuese a romperse tras el mínimo movimiento en falso; que…

-Ya te lo dije: me encanta estar contigo, y más si es lejos de toda mi familia- le confesó el pelirrojo en un susurro, interrumpiendo asi la línea de los pensamientos de Hermione y provocando que ella lo observara con el ceño fruncido -Se, que luego de tantos años de ir a mi casa como mi mejor amiga, aun no te acostumbras a la idea de ir a la Madriguera como mi novia y menos aun con los comentarios que George te suelta a cada rato. Por eso quise acompañarte, para darnos un respiro y que pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos al menos por unas horas-

-¿Tanto se me nota?- inquirió ella con un leve rubor, preguntándose desde cuando Ron era tan observador; el pelirrojo atino a apretar los dientes y mover la cabeza hacia los lados, sin atreverse a dar una respuesta certera mas cualquiera entendería a que eso equivalía a un sí- Mejor no respondas- agrego Hermione con un suspiro, al tiempo que su novio sonreía divertido. Si Hermione supiera que fue Ginny quien le hizo ver este problema…

-Al final creo que fue una mala idea. Lo mejor será que la próxima vez vengas de compras con Ginny, ella tiene más paciencia que yo para esto, y que nosotros nos refugiemos en el cobertizo de papá cuando queramos estar a solas- zanjo el pelirrojo sabiamente, antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y besarla de lleno en los labios.

Hermione no se resistió y al instante enterró las manos en los cabellos pelirrojos de Ron revolviéndolos con dulzura, provocando asi que el muchacho buscara profundizar el beso. Hubiese logrado su cometido, si no hubiera sido por los entrometidos transeúntes que, al pasar, no dejaban de criticar a voces su desenfrenado comportamiento, lo que hizo que la castaña reaccionara de repente y cortase el contacto de sus labios.

Ron sonrió enternecido al ver como ella rehuía a su mirada con las mejillas completamente rojas… Y es que asi era su novia. Podía estar feliz en un segundo, y al otro se molestaba por cualquier tontería. Podía estar concentradísima en la lectura de un libro, y al otro quedarse distraída pensando en quien sabe que cosas. Podía besarlo de forma pasional y desenfrenada, y al momento siguiente inhibirse cuando era consciente de lo que hacía. A sabiendas de que sola volvería a la normalidad el menor de los Weasley tomo las bolsas del suelo y la abrazo por la cintura con su brazo libre antes de reiniciar la marcha, aunque no lograron avanzar mucho puesto que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Como por inercia ambos se inervaron y llevaron al instante las manos hasta sus respectivos bolsillos, lugar en donde guardaban sus varitas, pero al ver que solo se trataba de un simple muggle y no parecía tener malas intenciones descartaron en el acto la posibilidad de usar la magia… No era la primera vez que les sucedía, ya que luego de la reciente guerra había costumbres que no podían quitarse con facilidad, y la de sentir que en cualquier momento podían ser atacados era una de ellas.

-Disculpen, lamento molestarlos pero soy pasante del Charing Cross Hospital y estamos realizando una campaña de concientización juvenil sobre educación sexual- les dijo amablemente el muchacho, quien a juzgar por su rostro Hermione pensó que no debía de tener más de veinticinco años. Llevaba puesta una bata de medico muggle bajo el abrigado saco, y los observaba con una sonrisa traviesa- Los vi muy acaramelados hace unos segundos, asi que decidí acercarme y regalarles esto- justo cuando Ron se disponía a tomar la mano de la castaña, el desconocido extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo y lo incito con la mirada a recoger unos pequeños paquetitos plateados.

-Lo siento, yo…- comenzó Hermione con el rostro tan rojo como un semáforo, antes alejarse de allí corriendo y perderse en el callejón más cercano. Ron, que apenas si había podido procesar todo lo ocurrido, únicamente atino a observarla extrañado y preguntarse el porqué de su reacción… Bueno, solamente eran condones. Ni que el tipo este les hubiera ofrecido una acromantula bebe o algo por el estilo ¿no?

-Tu novia sí que se puso nerviosa ¿salen desde hace poco, cierto?- inquirió el pasante con una sonrisa, mas solo recibió como respuesta un extraño movimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo pensando que su historia con Hermione era demasiado larga como para explicársela - Bueno cuando la alcances entrégale esto de mi parte, para que ella también este "protegida"- agrego el joven, introduciendo una mano en su bolsillo interno y extrayendo de allí dos cajas de pastillas anticonceptivas.

-Lo hare, muchas gracias- respondió Ron con un asentimiento mientras guardaba todo dentro de una de las bolsas, para luego echar a correr y perseguir a Hermione. No le costó mucho alcanzarla, puesto que el entrenamiento de Quidditch ideado por Harry había logrado que tanto su velocidad como su resistencia incrementasen notablemente.

-¡¿Por qué los aceptaste?! ¡Todos pensaran que soy una cualquiera!- lo increpo la castaña al verlo aparecer en el callejón, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar.

-Ya Hermione, no exageres… El chico solo intentaba ser amable- rebatió el pelirrojo rodando los ojos, pensando que a veces su novia tendía a exagerar las cosas y preocuparse más de lo que debía. Si, podía ser que tal vez no fue del todo bueno que les entregaran eso en una de las calles más concurridas de Londres en plena época navideña, pero se notaba que el pasante solo tuvo buenas intenciones y el no podía corresponder a eso con un desprecio.

-¡Pero podrías haberte negado!- contradijo ella exasperada, antes de acercarse a la concurrida calle y observar con atención a las personas que transitaban por ella... Ron, a estas alturas, pensaba que eso ya era exagerar demasiado. Nadie los había visto, y si asi hubiese sido ¿cuál era el problema? Bueno, el sexo era algo normal en todas las relaciones de pareja, y aunque todavía no en la suya pues no venia mal que estuviesen preparados… En esos momentos el pelirrojo pensó que si Hermione supiera legeremancia seguramente lo dejaría noqueado con un buen golpe.

-Son solo condones, ¿qué tiene de malo?- cuestiono él con un deje de impaciencia, pero al ver la fría mirada que le dedico Hermione retrocedió un paso y alzo ambas manos en señal de paz… Ron tenía que recordarse a si mismo antes de iniciar una pelea que tan solo faltaban dos días para Nochebuena, y no valía pena arruinar las fiestas con una pelea sin sentido. Merecía disfrutar al fin una pacífica y blanca navidad con su familia en compañía de su novia -Ah, y también me pidió que te entregara esto- aquello lo dijo con el propósito de distraer a la castaña, y al momento siguiente rebusco entre las bolsas hasta que saco de una de ellas las dos cajas de anticonceptivos.

-¡¿Y las recibiste asi como si nada?!- el grito de exasperación de Hermione consiguió dejar a su novio completamente helado... Esa mirada gélida y el ceño fruncido de la muchacha no le presagiaban nada bueno a Ron, pero para no echarle más leña al fuego se quedo callado y aguardo un poco. Para su sorpresa, la castaña suavizo sus facciones a los pocos segundos y profirió un pesado suspiro -Mira, ya no importa… Mejor volvamos a la Madriguera antes de que ese tipo regrese y te regale más cosas-

No le dio a su novio ni el mínimo tiempo para reaccionar, puesto que en unas milésimas de segundos lo tomo del brazo y se aparecería en el patio de la casa de los Weasley sin más. Ron pudo sentir al instante como su pecho se cargaba con el gélido aire de Devonshire, puesto que esa época del año las verdes praderas que solían rodear la Madriguera se hallaban cubiertas con una gruesa capa de nieve. No tardo mucho en reconocer en el ambiente el aroma del típico guisado que su madre solía preparar, lo que hizo que su estomago reaccionara y comenzara a emitir pequeños gruñidos que, por suerte, pasaron desapercibidos para Hermione, quien ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo obligaba a atravesar el jardín en dirección a la casa.

-Pero miren nada mas, ¡acaba de llegar la feliz pareja!- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa el actual dueño de Sortilegios Weasley, cuando vio al pelirrojo y a su novia ingresar a la Madriguera por la puerta principal, mientras bebía lo que parecía ser té y degustaba unos panecillos desde la mesa familiar.

-No molestes, George- le espeto su hermano menor de muy mala gana siendo el esta vez quien incitaba a Hermione a caminar, tomándola de la mano, en dirección a la cocina, puesto que la joven parecía hallarse muy nerviosa.

-Uh ¿problemas en el paraíso Ronnie? Yo pensaba que luego de los ruidos de anoche las cosas entre ustedes iban la mar de bien…- respondió Charlie divertido desde el sofá de la sala, uniéndose asi a George en su tarea de molestar a su hermanito… En momento como ese Ron pensaba que eso de juntar a la familia era una pésima idea, porque a veces sus hermanos mayores tendían a ser tanto, o aun mas, pesados que George. Por supuesto que, a sabiendas de que los dos estaban esperando su reacción, decidió no darles con el gusto y hacer de cuenta que no los había escuchado.

-Aquí esta lo que me encargaste, mamá- le dijo a secas a Molly Weasley tendiéndole la bolsa de Madame Malkin, quien luego de darles un beso y un abrazo a ambos acompañados claro de una maternal sonrisa, recogió la bolsa y procedió a revisar que todo estuviese en orden, dejando de lado asi su preocupación por el platillo que estaba cocinando.

-En serio cuñadita yo no sé que tanto le ves al cabeza hueca de mi hermano, si tiene un humor de los mil demonios- inicio de nuevo el comediante de los Weasley, antes de que la pareja pudiese dejar el lugar, esta vez dirigiéndose a la castaña, quien ante la simple mención de ese término se puso completamente roja y bajo la mirada.

-Ron, creo que esto es tuyo… Lo dejaste por error en la bolsa- interrumpió la matriarca de los Weasley, consiguiendo asi que todo el mundo desviase la atención hacia ella, tendiéndole a su hijo menor unas bolsitas metalizadas junto a dos cajas de medicamentos.

-¡Aja! Con razón demoraron tanto en regresar de Londres, tortolitos… Por lo visto, estuvieron muy ocupados- dijo al instante Charlie, mirando a la feliz pareja con una sonrisa picara al tiempo que George se destornillaba de la risa desde la mesa.

-Nosotros no…- Ron no sabía de qué manera explicar todo lo sucedido, y aunque encontrase las palabras dudaba que su nerviosismo le ayudase a pronunciarlas… Podía sentir sus orejas y mejillas arder, y no hacía falta que mirase a Hermione para saber que ella se hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Seguramente, y cuando estuvieran a solas, la chica lo mataría por haber sido tan descuidado.

-Hijo, ya sabes que no deben usar estas cosas- inicio al instante Molly Weasley, mirándolos fijamente y con el gesto muy serio… Bueno, prefería un regaño por parte de su madre a las burlas de sus hermanos. -Lo mejor será que compres esos de buena calidad que vienen en cajitas, después de todo no queremos sorpresas repentinas ¿cierto?- esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto… ¡¿De verdad su madre estaba aconsejándolo sobre condones?! No podía creerlo, ¡y hasta encima se daba el lujo de sonreírles pícaramente!

-Vámonos Hermione, en esta casa todos son unos entrometidos- replico el menor de los hombres Weasleys con enfado, tratando de hacer acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, mientras incitaba a la joven a caminar escaleras arriba con tomándole la mano.

-Mejor escucha lo que te dice tu madre, pequeño Ron, porque Molly siempre tiene la razón- retruco Charlie, antes de estallar en una carcajada conjunta con George y su madre, mientras el susodicho pensaba que, tal vez, esta no sería una "blanca y pacífica" navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Al fin regrese! No saben lo feliz que me hace volver a publicar algo de mi pareja favorita luego de tanto tiempo. Esa maldita facultad ya está acabando conmigo, y aunque aún sigo de pie lo que más me molesta es que ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir o pensar tranquilamente ideas para nuevas historias. Pero bueno, asi es la vida ¿no?

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que por ahí hay gente que disfruta leyendo mis historias. Aunque ahora soy "estrella de un solo éxito"(no sé si alguien vio ese capitulo de Phineas y Ferb (xD), pero yo adapte el termino para referirme a que ahora por falta de tiempo solo me dedico a escribir one-shots), el ver que por ahí me llegan correos de gente que me deja un review o agrega mis historias a favoritos o me sigue en alertas de autores de verdad me saca una gran sonrisa. ¡GRACIAS!

Sobre este delirio ¿qué puedo decir? Primero que nada: ESTA BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL (xD) Aunque no me sucedió a mí, sino a mi hermana pequeña (la muy canija tiene quince y ya lleva tres años de novia, y yo con dieciocho sigo mas sola que un perro -.-). Me tome la libertad de modificar un poco la situación, pero en si esto fue lo que paso.

Considero que este un one-shot simple, puesto que siento que suelo ser muy detallista al describir los lugares y estoy algo obsesionada con eso. Esta vez me tome la libertad de no dar tantas vueltas e ir directo al grano, asi que espero no decepcionar a la gente que ya conoce mis otros trabajos.

Para finalizar les comentare que ya me estoy trabajando en dos historias más sobre Ron y Hermione, siendo una de ellas un AU… Luego de expandir mis horizontes con mi primeros Percabeth y Hanny, decidí que lo mejor sería volver a, por asi decirlo, mi pareja favorita. Aunque quien sabe… quizás termino escribiendo otra historia de estas parejas antes de publicar los Romione que tengo en mente.

Desde ya los incito a decirme cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o queja… yo vivo por y para mi público, asi que siéntanse en confianza de hablarme con franqueza. Les agradeceré de antemano los review, las alertas o que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos.

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
